


sweet home

by bellamavi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Kittens, M/M, Peaceful, Romance, Soft Peter Parker, Starker, True Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamavi/pseuds/bellamavi
Summary: Peter loves animals. Tony loves Peter. Very short, very sweet, to soothe our wounded hearts.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	sweet home

“Do you wanna go for a walk later?” Tony asked, putting the last bits of salad onto his plate. “We’ve been messing around the house the whole day.”

“Yeah, why not, I guess” Peter shrugged when he finished his tea. “But I need to lay down for a while first.”

Tony nodded and promised to wash the dishes after dinner that the younger one had prepared. It was sweet how fast Peter had learned to cook since they moved in together. When things were slow in the flower shop Peter owned, he would search for new recipes and make shopping lists for the whole week. He never welcomed Tony with an empty plate.

The weather was perfect for an afternoon walk; Tony watched as the sun kissed his boy’s pale cheeks, how his curls shined here and there. It always left Tony stunned.

“What’s up? Why are you staring at me?” Peter asked, smiling shyly.

“Oh, you know. Just admiring my beautiful baby boy.”

They stopped to face each other, the street they were walking down lifeless. Peter caressed Tony’s goatee, a lovely tickling feeling on his fingertips. His eyes had been focused on Tony’s, but then something else caught his attention. He looked behind Tony.

“Oh my god”, he voiced under his breath.

“What? Is my sex appeal too much?” Tony laughed.

“No, dumbass”, Peter snorted and forced him to look in the same way.

There was a group of kittens, all the size of a tennis ball, seemingly without their mother, struggling to cross the street. With little to no hesitation, Peter approached them slowly and kneeled in front of them, Tony right behind him.

“Hi there, sweethearts”, he observed the boy talking to the animals in a soft voice, trying to take one of them that was going away somewhere it probably hadn’t even known. “Are you lost? Where’s your mom?”

Peter was in heaven, the kittens obviously loved him at the first sight. He always had a way with animals, and it was one of Tony’s favorite things about him.

“Let’s take them off the street, shall we?” He said, and Peter nodded, reacting immediately.

They used his jacket to collect all five kittens and put them on the pavement. Peter couldn’t keep them in the air any longer since they were getting impatient.

“Oh my god, what now? We can’t leave them just like that!” Trying to hold them in one place, he looked at Tony, who was standing with hands on his hips. “Tony?”

“Well, I think…” Tony scratched the back of his head, “I think we have to bring them home.”

Peter’s eyes were glowing, a grin over his face, but it quickly changed when one of the kittens wanted to climb on his exposed thigh and slid down it, leaving red marks on Peter’s pale skin.

“Ouch, damn it! You little asshole, come here.”

Although they weren’t particularly far from their house, it felt like days when they had to keep the playful kittens in the jacket. Some people were passing them by, giving them kind looks and smiling at the sight. As Tony had predicted, when they finally arrived home, they spent the rest of the day taking care of their new friends. He quickly took care of the stuff one needed when having a cat, while Peter was lying on the floor in their living room, the kittens walking all over his body.

“I love them, Tony”, he confessed when watching their pets pushing onto the bowl of food, hungry for sure.

“I love them too”, Tony replied, “They remind me of you, y’know?”

“They what now?”

“Remind me of you, silly. They’re almost as cute and innocent as you are.”

“I think they’re more innocent than me, oldman”, Peter laughed and to prove his point, he grabbed Tony’s butt and squeezed it.

Stark chuckled and put his arm around Peter’s shoulders. A kiss on the cheek later, Peter announced, “Though, tonight I’m gonna stay on watch for the whole night, so you could say I’ll be unavailable, I’m afraid.”

“I know you too well, baby. Besides, nothing’s better than kittens.”

Peter sighed proudly as he kept watching the kittens like they were his children. He then took one, who just finished eating, and tried his best not to have another red cuts on his hands.

“I’m gonna make a vet appointment for tomorrow.” Tony informed after getting up from their bed, and headed to the door. “They’re in good hands.”

Peter smiled sweetly and looked at his husband, “Thank you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr request: "Married tony and peter are out for a walk in the city when they spot some cat family trying cross the street. married starker decided to help out".
> 
> my starker blog: petersmoan.tumblr.com
> 
> enjoy!!!


End file.
